Where's Batman?
by dragonwitch250
Summary: Summary: A new villain goes back into time and changes Bruce Wayne’s past by giving him a loving caretaker who raised him differently. Batman was never created and the justice league lost a piece of themselves, look inside for more. please read!
1. Chapter 1

Where's Batman?

A/n: I don't own justice league or any of the Show's characters.

Summary: A new villain goes back into time and changes Bruce Wayne's past by giving him a loving caretaker who raised him differently. Batman was never created and the justice league lost a piece of themselves, then when an attempted murder happens to Bruce, can the justice league help him and get the Bat they love back.

Sorry the summary was long. Please r&r

The thunder crash as the lighting lit up the sky. A group of people huddled in a mass around a table.

"So what's the plan?" a masked woman wearing a purple robe asked.

"Quiet Le Faye." Booming voice answered. He was a huge 6'5 and his voice matched the power of the thunder.

"I with the witch." Copperhead replied. Only to be hit with a magic blast.

"That was a good one, now please me and do it again." The Joker laughed maniacally.

"Quiet all of you!" the Man said. He was thinking carefully. "We need money to do anything to anybody including the Justice League. Now who can think of someone who can afford it?"

"Luthor." Everybody said in unison.

"No Luthor makes millions, we want someone who can make billions." The man said.

"Call me stupid, but who can do that?" Copperhead replied.

"That's easy, he's Gotham's favorite bachelor." The Humanite responded.

"No… Bruce Wayne." The Joker said wide-eyed.

"Yes-" The man said

"The only problem," Humanite interrupted. "Is that he's very tight wad, he would never give us cash, and he isn't very trusting."

"Yeah I know." The man sat down and put his hand on his chin to think. "I don't know how to reach him, especially with that bat freak everywhere."

"Yeah I know, He's kinda like bat boy, I mean both are dark and you know nothing about each of them, there very mistrusting." The joker pouted when he remembered his losing battles against the bat.

At that moment the Humanite and the man looked at each other all the clogs fitting into place.

"You don't think?" the Humanite asked.

"oh I do and I think I know what mad him who he is now."

"Yes, but how will we do it."

"O, Le Faye what type of magic do you posses." The man asked.

"Any type, why do you ask." She responded a little smug.

"Ok here's the plan. Me and Le Faye are going on a trip. While Humanite and the rest of you meet distract the justice league but don't kill them, capture the Bat, and take him back here make sure he stays unconscious."

"That's all you want." Joker screamed. "I can't kill the bat."

"No because we will wipe him out of existence." The Man interrupted.

"Ohh … that's much better." The joker clapped his hands. " Ok I'm in."

"what about the rest of the league?" Copperhead asked.

"They will fall, because Batman is the glue that holds them all together." The man laughed to himself as the group got up to leave and execute their plan.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: ok thanks for the reviews and the italics are the thoughts of the characters please r&r

Batman looked through his binoculars, trying to see if the robbers were anywhere.

"Yo, Bats what's going on." Flash spoke on the online of the communicator.

"Will you be quiet just this once." Batman growled back.

"Hey you two take it easy." Superman said.

"Yes listen to the boy scout." Batman spat back.

"Well aren't you in a good mood today." Green lantern added his two sense in.

_Something doesn't feel right it, like it's a setup._

"Batman don't be worried it isn't a trap." The martin answered batman thoughts.

"J'onn for the last time stop READING MY MIND" batman said in his deadliest voice.

"Hey I think I saw something moving over here." Wonder Women said to divert everybody's attention.

"Move out, and watch your backs." Batman said before he headed inside the warehouse.

Superman moved to J'onn and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't take anything he says to heart J'onn." Superman put on a grin.

"You to have known each other for a while now?" the martin asked.

"Yes we do we have some history between us." Superman replied as they both flew closer to the warehouse.

"Like brothers?" the martin asked, he secretly had a feeling the both hero's had some brotherly love but he had to make sure.

Superman was thrown with the question;_ I don't know is he my brother… I mean yeah I guess we both have always had each other's back—but brothers?_

Batman soon spoke again driving the Man of Steel out of his stupor. "Clark and J'onn both go to the back and make sure nobody gets out, Diana and Shayera up to roof and block off any possible escape from there, and Wally and john go to the front, and remember to watch each other backs we don't know what these robbers can do right know."

"Bat's come on what do you think they can do." Flash kidded around.

"Any way we can't be too careful let's go with Batman's plan." Diana spoke up to protect the man she loves; at least to herself she loved him nobody else knew.

"Okay but while we're out here who's in there." Shayera pointed to the warehouse.

"I think that the Dark knight's already in there." Superman pointed out while using his x-ray vision to see what's in the building.

"So what do we do now?" Copperhead asked from his perch on the wall.

"Batman's a loner he'll be inside while the rest of them are out." The humanite answered.

"Won't the see us?" the joker inquired.

"No the belts we wear hide our body heat, and keeps us invisible." Came the smug reply. "Now go hide and then attack him when he's caught give him to copperhead or me."

"Why?" Grundy asked.

"Because copperhead and me are the only ones who have the tranquilizer to take batman out."

"Yeah what happens when the other leaguers find out?" Copperhead.

"Give him to Grundy. Copperhead will go with him to make sure he remains out. The rest of us is a distraction till they get away, remember that we aren't trying to win just provide a distraction." The humanite emphasized the last part.

"Ohh... I hear a bat coming into our mist." The Cheetah remarked from her spot.

The other villains decided to fall into there place, inside the warehouse.

"This is so boring" Flash stated only to get smacked in the head by john.

"Fine," flash pouted. "I kind of wonder what bats would be like if he was nice." Flash wondered out loud only to have the other teammates laugh.

"Come on I mean just think about it."

"It's kinda difficult to think about I can't picture him any different." Shayera replied.

"But you got to admit that it would be kinda interesting." J'onn replied back.

Diana, John, and Shayera agreed with that statement.

Superman was lost in thought…_Maybe batman is wrong, but then again Batman is never wrong , great now it doesn't sit right with me either. I hope batman is going to be okay, I know he can take care of himself, but I seems weird, it's too quiet._

J'onn nudged superman on his shoulder. "ohm. What did you say again?" Superman asked.

"flash asked if you can picture Batman fun and nice." Superman started to laugh.

"I guess we can take that as a no." John said over the communicator.

"Hey I wonder what's taking so long." Diana asked with worry in her voice.

"hey its bat's he'll be fine." Flash reassured her.

"Yeah Batman can take care of himself." John answered.

Batman watched from a wooden level near the top of the Warehouse. _I why isn't anybody here. _ He heard a noise behind him. Batman swung around to come face to face with the Joker.

"Long time no see, batboy." Joker swung and hit batman square in the jaw. Batman fell through the wooden support and fell into some crates.

"Grundy get you." Grundy shouted. Batman got a way and started to fight back. Knocking back cheetah and shade.

Joker started to throw smoke grenades blocking batman's sight. Then a sharp pain pierced his shoulder and the world started to get hazy. Batman fell to his knees. And he heard the Jokers voice "You maybe smart, but you are stupid with out any backup."

Batman's vision slipped in and out of focused and he started to relax He couldn't see what's was wrong with taking a nap. Joker finished his statement " u... ee… it…u…we…anted…" was all he heard before he entered dream land.

That weird feeling that kept nagging superman was starting to nag Diana as well.

"I think that we should check on Batman, he's been in there along time. "her voice had definite nervousness that she couldn't keep out.

"I agree with Diana, we need to she what's happening." Superman agreed quickly he wanted to get in and get out.

"Fine let's go I can't keep still any longer than anyway." The speedster started to pace, it was clear that Clark and Diana weren't the only two worried. As the remainder of the league closed in on the warehouse.

"Give me his utility belt." The humanite waited for his command executed. "Good now Shade hide in the shadows and start to throw the baterang, to make it seem like Batman is here. Now Grundy and copperhead go back to the lair and follow the procedures I told you."

Grundy pick up the sleeping bat; he and copper head quietly snuck to the front of the building waiting for their chance to escape.

The roof of the building came down as Diana slammed through. The downside to that was that the cheetah grab her, backup soon came only to find a surprise attack.

"Hey where's Bat's" flash ran around.

"I don't know" Green lantern said annoyed while he created a shield to block an attack from Shade.

As the Humanite started to barrel down on Superman until a baterang decide to chip in.

"it's about time you helped us out." Superman gladly stated, he used his x-ray vision to see just were the dark knight was, only to find the batman wasn't anywhere in sight. J'onn caught onto this and used a mental sweep to his missing friend. Too bad his search was in vain for no mind like the bat could be found.

"I… I….—"j'onn stated.

"what is it j'onn" Shayera asked as she used her mace to take down Cheetah.

The team decided to finish the battle before any worries that they had come to surface. They thought they knocked all down expect for one laughing maniac hiding and waiting for his chance.

"Now what were you trying to say J'—wait we need bats I saw a few baterangs just hang—"flash was interpreted by J'onn.

"I was trying to say I can't sense him anywhere, he didn't throw those weapons, and it was a trap."

At this statement the Justice league's blood went cold they couldn't lose bats, Diana and Clark used all the super strength they had not to strangle one of the villains for answers on there missing friend.

"HAHAHA" the Jokers laugh could be heard all around the room. "you cape cods aren't anything without Batman are you? Well I'll you this…. We need batman for an little experiment, and if It works he'll never exist "He started to laugh again. Superman lunged to attack only to be met with an explosion of the warehouse burring up in flames.

The league could only watch as their only hope of finding out any more plans just shot up into the moonless night stand.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry it took so long I had a major brain freeze. The first part will be the distraction then I will move it to the mystery man and LaFeye, Please review. And the league knows everybody's secret identiy. Plus this story is about friendship, and more. I'm a big fan of BMWW.

* * *

Batman's vision kept on going in and out of focus._ What happened? All I remember is going inside a warehouse and….._ Batman's thoughts were interrupted by the Ultra Humanite.

"So I see our little guest of honor."

Batman tried to think of a retort to say, his mind was all fuzzy, and his tongue felt thick and heavy in his mouth. The Humanite continued on

"You see, we needed you for our main plan to work, one that destroys the justice league. A plan that has you as a key…." Humanite leaned in closer right to batman's ear and whispered in a voice nobody could hear but those two "Bruce Wayne." Batman's eyes widened / _how did he figure it out/_ Batman entered a state of panic, but didn't let it surface to the outer exterior.

"Now we need to let our guest get some sleep, for when he wakes up he'll have a lot of memories to sort through." Then the Ultra Humanite struck Batman with another tranquilizer.

Batman's last thoughts were about the other leaguers / _Clark….Diana… J'onn…../_ then he passed out.

* * *

The rest of the league minus Batman ran outside of the burning building. Superman was so furious that as soon as everybody got outside he turned around to chase after the Joker. Until J'onn stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"We should wait and make sure the rest of them are ok." J'onn told him in a monotonic voice. That just pushed superman over the top with his temper.

"WHAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE SHOULD WAIT, BATMAN IS GONE AND THE ONLY PERSON WHO KNOWS WHERE HE IS, OR WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM IS GETTING AWAY…" Superman screamed out all his anger then flew up leaving the rest of the team in shock.

"Wow..." Flash started, but stopped as soon as Shayera caught his eyes.

"J'onn-"Diana started but was stopped when J'onn raised his hand.

"No Diana. I'm not mad neither offends by Superman's outburst." J'onn paused and looked in the sky to see a small dot moving back and forth, he realized, that it was the man of steel, himself think of a way to apologize. So J'onn continued with his speech "They are like brothers, when Batman just got captured right from under him might have sent him over the edge." J'onn looked up and sent a telepathic message to Superman / _Superman I'm sorry that I said what I said, will you come down so we can figure out a plan to bring Batman back /_

Superman flew downward and landed next to J'onn, he look to the Martian with a solemn expression on his face and said "I'm sorry I yelled at you J'onn. This must be a bad night for you, getting yelled at by Batman, and then by me."

J'onn smiled and replied "No, it's more of a memorable night." Both of them smiled and let the fight form earlier go.

Flash decided to finally speak because it's been to long since he said anything "Hey, look I'm glad your both fine and everything but what are we going to do know?"

"That's a good idea, what are we going to do?" John looked to Superman.

"We should head to Wayne Manor in Gotham and check the Bat cave." Superman answered with, that him and the rest of the team headed to the manor.

_**

* * *

**_

In the Gotham police station, a little boy sat waiting for Alfred to come pick him up. Mr. Gordon came to ask if he was ok. But Bruce Wayne really didn't know if he would be ok_. / My parents just died because of me, if I wasn't scared of the bats in the play then they wouldn't have gone out the back way, and then... and …then/_ images of a gun and blood clouded his vison. And a small tear traveled down his face.

As Alfred came he brought a stranger. Actually two strangers on a Female with her face hidden, she gave off a strange feeling, and a man, a really tall man. Bruce didn't like either of them. Alfred spoke up "Master Bruce, apparently I have some good news."

Bruce wanted to know how there could be any good news in a time like this. His curiosity got the better of him. "Well what is it Alfred?" But he wondered if it had anything to do with the strange man and woman.

"Apparently your father had a half-brother," Alfred pointed to the man. "He is your now primary Guardian."

Bruce was very confused /_why wouldn't his father tell him about his half brother, something doesn't sit right with them /_ then the woman stuck out her hand. In a hypnotic voice she said "take my hand little one everything will be alright." Bruce made the mistake of looking into her eyes, the glowed a weird purple. Bruce started to feel a little light headed and a motherly voice told him to obey her. Then he took her hand. Both the man and the woman smiled a wicked smile.

And a bright light spread through the world, in that time and the future time.

* * *

A/N: how do you like plus do you have and suggestions, i'll try to update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry about the delay, but i like more review, it can keep me motivated. Enjoy

* * *

Back at Wayne Manor (present time)

The justice league was looking around the batcave trying to find more information about the robbery that was supposed to happen. When Flash speed by a pretty jewel. He was memorized by the glow, before he knew what he was doing he reached in the case to pick it up when…

SLAP!

"ow, ow, ow" Flash yelped while rubbing his injured hand. As soon as the other leaguers came by he looked at his assailant.

"Little boys shouldn't touch such pretty items." Said a female voice. As the speaker of the voice came out of the shadows. A woman wearing a tight leather suit, claws with diamonds, a mask with cat like ears, and a whip wrapped around her body. It was none other than

"Catwoman." Said Superman looking her up and down.

"Ahh, so the man of steel knows little old me." She replied stepping closer.

"yeah, I saw you on one of batman's file-" Superman was cut off.

" where is tall, dark and handsome." Catwoman ask in a tone that couldn't be mistaken for liking. Diana could feel the monster called jealousy climbing out of her stomach.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked her hands balling into fist.

Flash who understood what was going on stepped in between the woman.

"so why did you smack me?" he ask. His hand still stinging.

"That jewel is called the Return Jewel, it is supposed to set something right." Catwoman replied. Seeing the look on their faces, she contuine " I tried to steal it once, until you know who stopped me, but I guess he isn't that good of a goody goody , like you." See looked at all of them. " I mean if he didn't give it back."

"So what is it supposed to set right. How do you make it work?" Superman asked he wanted to make the whole robbery scene to make it right.

" I don't know, I think that Batman said it would work on it's own." Catwoman replied.

Then all of a sudden the jewel started to glow. It rose up into the air and started to spin. Flash jumped to grab it when john screamed. "Wally, NO!"

John and the others jumped up to grab Flash, before they all became incased in the light. A giant circle bubble spread around them. John slapped Flash on the back of his head and Screamed "WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT NOT TOUCHING ANYTHING!"

Flash ignored him and pointed to another bright light heading there way. "uh…. Guys what's that?" he said pointing.

"I don't know but it can't be good." Superman replied

"the jewel is protecting us." J'onn replied

the light hit each and every one of them. Draining each of their energy. Superman watched as they each reacted, till the light hit him. Memories started to flash before each of their eyes. Superman saw most of them were with the bat. It seemed like they were slowly started to disappear. /_NO I can't lose those too./_ Just as his head and heart screamed those words. A bright purple light came and it seemed like a shield flew up and protected him. Superman finally passed out onto the floor along with the others.

The Batcave started to dissolve only to completely disappear. Leaving them to lay in the dark, damp cave.

Little did they know that the jewel would play an important part, in the journey to become. And that the jewel broke into 2 equal halves parts like a puzzle. One piece fastened around Clark's neck as and necklace. And the other piece flew to man that was sleeping soundly in his master bedroom, not having to worry about Gotham, or any supervillans

* * *

A/N: what do you think please r&r. 


	5. Chapter 5

Flash was the first to wake up

Flash was the first to wake up. As he slowly, which was a first, looked around. What he saws was bare slate. There was nothing, no computers, no high-tech bat mobile. There was nothing. At first he thought that he had been moved during his unconscious when he heard a bat squeak over his head. _Oh that's right we gotta save bat's_ he zoomed backwards only to trip right over superman.

"Oww…what was that for?" Superman got up to rub the area that flash hit. The crash woke up the other fallen superheroes and catwoman. Wonder Woman and Catwoman had a silent standoff. That J'onn was intrigued in.

"You see! That's why you don't touch things." John slapped the Flash in the back of the head.

"Especially if it's Batman's." Hawk girl pointed out. The mentioning of Batman name brought the league members back to the focus.

"We need to find Batman now." Superman said with slamming one fist into another. Showing a little light purple gem on a white gold chain, that fit snugly onto Superman's wrist. Catching Cat womans eye.

"Oh… What a pretty bracelet your wearing, Superman. Why don't you let me keep it safe for you?" Cat woman slowly put her clawed glove to the bracelet trying to make an attempt at taking it off when Wonder Woman stopped her.

"Don't even try it." Diana's blue eyes harden to ice and her grip got stronger.

"Yeow! That hurts." Diana quickly let go and took a few steps back. Flash on the other hand got closer to superman also admiring the bracelet that was on his wrist.

"Wow Supes' I didn't you liked jewelry he went over to inspect further, and was reaching out his arm-

"Now don't touch that!" The martin exclaimed but it was too late.

A strange purple glow admitted from the gem. That spread to flash who was temporary electrocuted.

"Now what did I just tell you! I told you not to touch anything and you go on ahead a touch something!" John was busy telling off his best friend who now lay on the floor.

"That was weird. Where did you get that Superman?" Hawk girl asked gathering everybody's attention.

"I honestly have no clue, Sherya." Superman turned his wrist to get a better look at the object. "I could swear that I wasn't wearing it before." Superman gently lifted a finger to touch the bracelet, but was weary from flash's experience.

"It won't harm you Clark." J'onn said standing close by. Superman believed him and touch the gem.

He only found that a soft warm feeling enveloped, and two images came into his mind. The first was an image of a man sleeping, in an expensive room. The second was of two people shaking hands. He couldn't tell who either of the men were in any of the images.

As Superman let go he looked around the room and saw the group staring at him in amazement.

"What happened to me?" Superman asked.

"The gem's magic properties showed you something, but block me and my mindreading abilities out." The Martian answered.

"Well of course that would happen. That gem is ordinary it is magical." Cat woman stated the obvious.

"Wait.** You **knew about the gem and didn't say anything." Wonder Woman was held back by Superman and J'onn holding her and waiting for her to calm down.

"Like I said earlier, all I know is that it is supposed to set something right, so that means is magical. I don't know anything else about it. But Tall Dark and Handsome, must have known more about than me." Cat woman stated.

"Cat woman has a point. We need to talk to Batman and forget about the gem for a moment." Superman said heading toward an opening he saw with his x-ray vision.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I wrote this out. Then I lost my writing notebook. I found it today. Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Bruce woke up suddenly upright from his bed. /_Why did I just do that? /_ He shook his head only to find a headache coming. _/ That's it no more parting for me. /_ He wobbly worked his way to the bathroom. When he saw something glitter out of the corner of his eye. _/I don't remember getting this at the party last night. / _ He looked at the charm on his wrist; it was a silver chain with a half stone on it. Bruce tried to remove the chain; only to find that he couldn't get it off. Bruce not touched the stone attached to the chain. When he saw 2 things….

One of a woman and a man in brightly colored clothing, the man had a big red 'S' on the front; while the woman looked like the American flag. The next image looked like the same man only that he was dressed so differently that it might as well be two different men. Just as soon as Bruce processed the images they were gone. _/hmm….that was strange. I wonder what's for breakfast. /_ With that last thought Bruce walk downstairs in the manor to get breakfast.

*******

Superman and the others walked through the cave looking for the opening in the wall.

"You know I miss bats." Flash said in between Catwoman and Wonder Woman. "The cave was brighter when he was here."

"Well, let's find him and get out of here." Green Lantern said, picking up the pace.

"Here's an opening." Superman replied, and flew up towards it.

He used his x-ray vision to look for the hidden door, but to superman's surprise hall he saw was concrete. _/What?! Why is everything so different?_ _What happened to Bruce?!/_ /we need Batman for a little experiment, and if it works he'll never exist. / A cold pit formed in Superman's stomach, and it spread slowly in an icy grip. _/No, he can't…He couldn't. No!!/_ Before Superman knew what he was doing, he lost his self control and his fist slammed against the wall. His super strength breaking through the cave wall and through the wall of Wayne Manor.

"Superman wha-"Sheyera started but stopped when she saw Alfred coming towards them.

"Excuse me, wha-"Alfred took in the scene of the crumbled wall before him. "What happened?" Alfred's eyes now took in the sight of the mysterious strangers.

"Who are you?" Was the only thing that came to his mind.

"Oh Come on Jeeves, you know us." Flash stated super speeding and put his arm around Alfred's shoulders. Alfred amazed by his speed shrugged away.

"I assure you I would remember people who dress up in costumes. Now if you don't leave I'll call the police." As Alfred was talking he looked over each person until he saw J'onn and Sheyera_/she has wings, and he is green…interesting if I do say…/_

J'onn sensed Alfred's disturbance and quickly read his mind.

"He doesn't remember us." The martin said quietly to the league, they all looked at him. More cold pits forming in their stomachs. Afraid of what J'onn might say next.

They only found that one fear did come out of his mouth.

"It's as if he's never met us."

* * *

A/N: So is it good? I know it's short, but I'm trying to save the rest for more chapters. Please R&R!


	7. Authors Note

A/N: I know that's it's been awhile since I updated but I will finish this story. I've had some real issues happening outside of my story, and I lost sight of it. Now I'm looking back on it, and I want to rewrite some of my previous chapters and make them more detailed. Thank You to all of you who reviewed and added me to story alert. I promise to get back to the story and keep it up. I just want to make some changes to it. And hopefully I will not let any of you down.

Thank You

DragonWitch250


End file.
